The Empire
by Sith Master2019
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE VISION THAT SAVED HER! Anakin never turned to the dark side and he saved Padme, yet Sidious still won, he and Obiwan are the only Jedi left. Luke and Leia are 13 year old padawans. Can the Empire be defeated? With only two Jedi and the rebe
1. Prologue

**_Just so you know these first few chapters are centered mainly around Obi-wan. Oh and also if you haven't read the story prior to this one, The Vision That Saved Her, I suggest you do before reading this one._**

Prologue

13 Years Ago

Obi-wan slipped into consciousness, not opening his eyes. His head hurt and it felt like he had just been hit by a zooming speeder. He sat up his eyelids peeling away from his eyes and revealing darkness, for the slightest moment he wondered if he had gone blind from the impact of his head. Though he realized his cloak was covering his face.

Standing up he remembered where he was, the Jedi temple, and his little dual with Sidious. He jumped to the balcony above him and when he landed on it fell to the ground in pain, that had been a bad fall.

As he stood up he something small and shiny caught his tired eyes. His lightsaber crystal, but where was his lightsaber? He picked it up and as he was rising noticed something else, Sidious's broken lightsaber. It wasn't beyond repair and he would need a weapon, frankly he didn't have enough time to acquire more saber parts. He grabbed the two pieces and attached them to his belt while putting the crystal in his belt pouch.

From there he headed into the Jedi main hall, it was deserted and so, he sensed, was the rest of the temple. He strode toward the door that led out of this now hellish place stepping over the remains of droids and dead Jedi comrades. Once he was out on the steps he saw a simple man land a speeder on the ground and go into the building across from the temple entrance. That speeder, he needed it. Quickly he ran to it but hesitated before getting in. Steeling was a sin, one that a Jedi should not carry, though desperate times like this called for desperate measures he really didn't have a choice.

He entered the speeder and took off. Now he had to find a way to escape this damned planet and find Anakin. Finding transport would be easy. He steered the speeder to the intergalactic transport systems hangers. There he could take a ship and get off. That's exactly what he did, now for the hard part. Finding Anakin.


	2. Search For Anakin

**_NOTE: Obi-wan repaired Sidious lightsaber and is using his crystal for it. Also I found a website that is a guide to huttese and I was planning on putting some in this chapter however the website is currently unavailable._**

Chapter 1: Search For Anakin

Present Time, Tatooine

Thirteen years Obi-wan had spent searching for Anakin in vain. It had ended it him up on Tatooine, he was now certain Anakin was not here. He made his way back to the public hanger in Mos Espa that housed a ship he had bought about ten years ago.

He reached the place and was shocked the see the administrator himself standing in front of the door that led to his ship.

" You be da owner of dat ship eh?" He asked

" Yes." Obi-wan replied in an almost irritated tone.

" I be regrettin' to inform yew dat your ship has been taken."

" Stolen?" Obi-wan asked angrily, these thirteen years had been of frustration and his Jedi restraints were starting to fade.

" Aye, it be stolen."

" Is there anyway I can get it back?"

" No, dere be no way of getting' it back man, but dere be away to get a new one."

" Provided by you?"

" Aye man, I be happy to give up a ship, but I be askin' a small favor from yew."

" And what it that?"

" Dere is dis bounty hunters, he be owin' me a lot of money, I be tired of his excuses, and I be needin' you to take him out."

" I'm no assassin."

" Well den, da way I sees it yew got two choices, one yew take dis feller out, two you stay on dis rock till you can find another ship, and I be tellin' yew it aint easy."

" Alright." Obi-wan said reluctantly." Where can I find him?"

" Across da street from here."

" What? They why don't you go kill him!"

" He be a tough bounty hunter man, I be just a simple administrator."

" You will let me have a ship and you will leave this bounty hunter alone."

" Hmpf, I be thinkin' a Jedy-eye like yewself be wantin' to take out a bounty hunter, dere is a bounty on Jedy-eye in da new Empire yew know."

" Of course I know, and fine I'll go and kill him."

This is certainly the highlight of my day. Obi-wan thought as he entered the building across the street from the hanger. It was basically an empty warehouse and Obi-wan could already see the bounty hunter. He was a thin man with a pale face.

" Welcome to this humble place sir you got anybody you want taken… wait a minute you're a Jedi! Ha, ha, ha! I'll be rich when I kill you!" The ma screeched pulling a blaster. Obi-wan activated his lightsaber as the shots poured out, they reflected off his blade and back into the man. He fell over chest smoking.

" Well at least I killed him defending myself." Obi-wan muttered as he entered the hanger and went back to the administrator.

" He is dead."

" Ah, dat is good." The administrator said." As promised I be takin' yew to your new ship."

Obi-wan followed the man to another hanger and there stood his new ship. It almost looked better than his last, typical old Lamba Class shuttle though much bigger and certainly made for hutts. He had been specially modified, it was armed now with two blaster cannons and he could see a new shield generator as well and a new hyper drive.

" This is a good ship, were did you get it?"

" Ah, dat be Jabba de hutt's old ship, he be sellin' it to me. And I be offerin' it as pay for an assassin who killed dat hunter. Den dats where you came along, and seein' as your ship was stolen I be knowin' you in need of it."

" Wait a minute, you had my ship taken didn't you?"

" Erm… yes Jedy-eye, but please, please don't be killin' me!"

" Well I cant say I'm mad, this ship after all is better than my last, no hard feelings." And with that Obi-wan left the accursed planet. But he had a choice, where to go now? Naboo came to mind although he had searched it, well Bail Organa had been a friend of Padmé's, they might be on Alderaan, that was as good a place to go as any and besides the force was nagging at him to go now for some reason and talk to Organa. So he listened and off he went.

_**You may have noticed Obi-wan has slipped a little on Jedi restraints, hope that's okay but thirteen years of searching for someone would be enough to do that to anyone, right?**_


	3. Organa's Information

Chapter 2: Organa's Information

Obi-wan shuttle came out of hyper space in front of the blue jewel that is Alderaan. On his radar appeared a ship, at first it looked as though it were Imperial, although that might not have been a problem because from his experience the droids hadn't gotten any smarter that they were in the clone wars. But it was Bail Organa's ship, the Tantive IV. Using the comm. system Obi-wan contacted it.

" Bail?" Obi-wan asked as a holo image appeared on the pad attached to his control panel.

" Master Kenobi?" Bail asked in shock.

" Bail, I came to you for information, do you know where Anakin and Padmé are?"

" Attach your ship to mine, we have a lot to talk about." Bail said. Obi-wan did so, and to explain the process would take a while, so lets just say Obi-wan entered the Tantive IV, Bail greeted him.

" Master Kenobi, welcome."

" No need to waste our time with titles, call me Obi-wan, now do you know where Anakin and Padmé are?"

" Yes, Anakin came to this ship when Padmé gave birth, he went to hide on Nar Shaddaa with his family until my rebel alliance was strong enough."

" Rebel alliance?"

" Yes, against Palpatine's new Empire, and its strong enough now, so strong we could attack Coruscant, but I'm not sure I want to take it out in the open just yet. But enough, Obi-wan go to Nar Shaddaa, find Anakin and Padmé and bring them to Yavin IV."

" Why Yavin IV?"

" That's where the rebel base is."

" Perfect."

" Obi-wan, you haven't been in the inner rim in a while have you?"

" No."

" Well, there is something you should know."

" What?"

" Palpatine has fleets patrol everywhere, slipping by them requires you to state your business."

" And?"

" Do not say your business is moving out of the Empire or anything like that, its strictly… well illegal."

" Thanks."

" Obi-wan bring them to Yavin, I will be waiting for you there."

**_Sorry about the short chapter, don't worry though there wont be any more that are as short as this._**


	4. It Is Finished

**_Ah yes, I just opened a fresh can of Coke so now it is time to start a fresh chapter. Oh and by the way I don't own star wars nor any of its characters, in fact the only one in here that is mine is Xen, and speaking of which you'll be glad to know Obi-wan isn't exactly the star of the chapter._**

Chapter 3: It Is Finished

It was like a metallic moon in space, star ships orbiting around it, and one last piece of metal alloy wall paneling being put into place. As big as a moon or a star, the Death Star that's what they called it. Palpatine and Xen gazed out of their IBC capital ship. Droids walked about inspecting progress of the officers controlling the ship and occasionally saying their most frequently said phrase or answer whatever you wish to call it; roger, roger.

" Magnificent, isn't it?"

" Looks like a round hunk of harmless metal to me. The only thing magnificent about it is its size." Sidious frowned.

" Cheeky reply as always."

" You bet."

" Well Xen this weapon will become great in importance because former senator Organa has established a rebel alliance."

" How do you know this?"

" They attacked a transport fleet with parts for the Death Star."

" And how do you know they were not just space pirates."

" Space pirates do not come in organized attack fleets and attempt to destroy a fleet, the loot. And besides capturing one of the rebels was proof enough."

" So where is there home base."

" I don't know, he died before I got that far."

" Well then why don't you just look for it?"

" Oh a search will be started soon enough, I just want to give them time to hire Skywalker."

" Sidious, are you so sure he didn't die. Relying on the words of master Kenobi isn't a great insurance policy."

" It is when Kenobi gets up and starts searching."

" How do you know he did this?"

" Had a few droid spies in the temple. They tracked him until they bought a ship, then they tracked the ID signature until it was stolen."

" And how do you know it was?"

" Because the thief brought it here and he found him, now if you have any more questions please hesitate to ask them will you? So I can have a moments peace."

" Wow Sidious, and my answers are cheeky."

" Sir." Said the electronic voice of a droid behind them.

" Yes, the separatist council is dead."

" Very good."

" And sir."

" Yes."

" There is a bounty hunter here, he claims the head of Anakin Skywalker is in his possession."

" Really?" Sidious mused as Xen shook her head.

" Yes sir."

" Well then, send him in."

" Yes sir."

**_Alright so another short chapter, and a cliff hanger, review!_**


	5. Head of Anakin

Chapter 4: The Head of Anakin

The first thing the bounty hunter did when he entered the bridge was run up a bow to Sidious. In his right hand he carried a bundle, what was wrapped in it was the head of Anakin. Carefully he laid it down in front of Sidious and then he stood up.

" So this is the head of Anakin." Sidious said in a feigned serious tone.

" Yeah, and I'll take the reward now."

" Mmm, no not yet. First open it."

" With pleasure." He bent down and quickly unwrapped the tiny bundle, out rolled the blue head of a Rodian.

" You know, Skywalker is not a Rodian, and the reward was for somebody that actually captured _him, alive_"

" Oh…"

" You are a pathetic man. I should kill you right here, but I wont."

" Thank you milord… thank you!"

" Oh not so fast, I wont kill you, but she will." He said coolly pointing at Xen, she smiled wickedly.

" Nice, a chance to try out the force lightning, thanks Sidious." Xen said. She aimed her hands at the helpless hunter slowly and began producing force lightning from her finger tips that smacked into him in a steady cackle. His eyes turned white and his flesh rippled. Xen immediately stopped, the man fell down dead.

" Captain," Sidious said." Get this man out of here, set a course for Coruscant, and take _Anakin_ with you."

" Roger, roger."

Landing on Nar Shaddaa was quite simple for Obi-wan, all he had to do was state his name and they granted him permission to land on a platform. Exiting his shuttle he walked down the landing deck and into the old building that stood before him. There were a couple of low life aliens sitting around a data pad projecting a pod race.

" Hello there, can you tell me where I might ask around to find someone?" Obi-wan asked politely. A sickly looking thin man turned his ugly face towards him.

" There is a lots of people to find on Nar Shaddaa, specifically who you be looking for?"

" A man and a woman, with children."

" HA! The only mens and womans with children that come around here go to the refugee sector, try there."

" Thank you."

" And uh… for my trouble I am needing five credits."

" You can do without five credits."

" You know, I can do without five credits."

" Good man." Obi-wan stated exiting the place into what one might call a courtyard. I was full of being walking around in tattered clothes looking in trash heaps littered here and there for food. Like ants trying to scavenge a crumb that had fallen.

Obi-wan walked past them all up to a damaged door that had the words Refugee Sector printed above them on a neon light sign. They opened slowly as Obi-wan walked up to them and he entered the narrow hallway on the other side. There was a few blood stains on the wall as well as a few dead bodies. It reeked of body odor and rotting corpses in there. He finally exited it into a huge courtyard or whatever you wish to call it stacked past the walls with metal boxes that contained beds and tables in them. The refugee home. The first person that Obi-wan saw he went up to, a young woman with matted hair and tatters for clothes.

" Excuse me, who can I talk to if I want to find out who passed through here?"

" Rodin, he is like the president of this place, takes care of us best he can."

" Where is he?"

" Look for the biggest metal crate you can find, he's in there."

" Thanks."

" Yeah whatever."

Obi-wan walked past the woman and into the maze of crates. It didn't take long to find a huge one. Unlike the others it was completely closed except for a hole in the side which was cut out badly. He stepped into it, the interior actually had some furniture. Two cut up sofas and a makeshift table with one chair. There was another cut hole in the wall opposite the entrance.

" Hello stranger." Said a man stepping out of the hole. He was dirty, old and half naked with noting but a belt and a long sack covering his lower parts.

" Are you Rodin?"

" Sure thing stranger, how can I help you?"

" I was wondering, about thirteen years ago did a Jedi happen to pass through?"

" Mmm, yeah, a man in Jedi robes did, he had a wife though and two little babies, they was looking for a place to live, they had a lot of money so I recommended the apartments on the north pole of here."

" Why the north pole?"

" That's were all the rich people live on Nar Shaddaa."

" Well thank you very much for your help." Obi-wan said. Her turned and stepped out of the hole, back through the maze of crates and through the horrid hallway. A sigh of relief escaped him as he entered the courtyard away from the horrible stench, though it didn't smell that good there either, or look good since a trio of cuffed Twi'lek dancers dressed in metal bikinis walked by led buy a blue skinned male Twi'lek who seemed to be sexually harassing the female behind him.

There was no doubt they were slaves for some hutt that lived around there. After all Nar Shaddaa was the moon that orbits Nal Hutta, the world where the hutts make their home.

" Excuse me sir." Said Obi-wan politely to the even though he was disgusted to the male Twi'lek.

" They aint for sale so be on your way." He said rudely.

" You will let them go and you will not bother them again."

" What, do you think you are some kind of Jedi talking to me like that. No mind tricks work on me." Obi-wan shook his head. Why did he have to get involved?

Using the force he sent a powerful sleep suggestion to the Twi'lek's brain. He fell down instantly snoring. The females thanked him as he unlocked their chains and they ran away no doubt to find some less revealing clothes. And Obi-wan headed back to his shuttle setting it on a course to Nar Shaddaa's northern pole to find Anakin and bring him to Yavin IV.


	6. North Pole

Chapter 5: North Pole

The northern region of Nar Shaddaa looked a good deal nicer than the other parts, indeed the rich lived here, hutts that is because very little people prefer Nar Shaddaa. Obi-wan took his ship down on a landing pad that connected to two large apartment complexes, the force told Obi-wan Anakin was in the left one. So naturally he entered it. The main lobby was nothing special and not worth the time of describing it.

Obi-wan walked up to the front desk that an old looking Ithorian operated. Amazingly he spoke basic.

" Can I help you?"

" I'm looking for somebody called Anakin Skywalker, long time friend of his."

" Just a moment let me make sure he is residing here." The being replied as he typed furiously on his computer consol.

" Yes it seems he owns the penthouse on the top of the building, should I notify him you're coming?"

" No, he hasn't seen me in years, I want it to be a surprise."

" Alright."

" Good day."

" Sure." Obi-wan strode in the direction of the turbo lift. The interior of it was actually clean, unlike most places you'd see on this hellish planet. Looking over the buttons Obi-wan pressed the top one and the little lift sped up like a bullet. Taking little under ten seconds to reach a floor about sixty stories up. The lift opened into a wide hallway with one door at the far side.

Yes this place sang with Anakin and Padmé's presence as well as two others Obi-wan didn't recognize. He went up to the door and without thinking let himself in. The main room was somewhat of a living room, it was Naboo themed with crimson red and navy blue carpet and two sofa's facing a large window at the far end. A screen that broadcasted the holonet in front of the large glass wall.

" Hello?" Obi-wan said, no one answered and sensing something was wrong he drew his lightsaber. Silently he walked up to a door, it opened into a dark room and as he entered it a blue bar of energy came toward his head. Instinctively he parried. His reflexes weren't so bad counting the thirteen years he had without sword fighting.

" Obi-wan?" Came Anakin's voice as both sabers deactivated.

" Anakin?" Obi-wan asked, then the lights came on and there before him stood his old padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Behind him Padmé and two young teenage children.

" Obi-wan! I- I thought you were dead." Anakin cried as Padmé ran up and hugged the Jedi master.

" Not dead old friend just unconscious from the fall Sidious sent me on. Force Anakin you don't know how hard it was to find you, I spent thirteen long years, and… are these your children?"

" Yes." Padmé answered smiling back at them." Obi-wan meet Luke and Leia."

" Hi Obi-wan." The children said sort of curiously. He took notice that both had padawan braids and lightsabers clipped to the belts of their clothes.

" Are you training them to become Jedi, Anakin?" Obi-wan asked with a smile on his face.

" Yes. I started when they were nine, like me."

" And did they pick up as fast on the force as you did?"

" Not only that but their saber skills are great as well."

" Good, the more Jedi the better."

" We're not Jedi yet." Luke said.

" No but you're learning." Obi-wan said. " And Anakin, Padmé, I need to talk to you."

" Alright, well go to the sparing room then children." Padmé said as she and Anakin followed Obi-wan into the living room and sat down.

" Anakin, Padmé, Bail Organa has formed a rebel alliance against Sidious's empire."

" Thank god Bail is still alive." Padmé said.

" Yes, he did say something about an alliance I think." Anakin said, his face serious now.

" He needs us to come to Yavin IV, that's where the base is." Obi-wan said.

" But, we cannot take the children there can we?" Padmé asked.

" Padmé they're Padawans, they aren't quite capable of handling Sith but if the base was attack a few droids wouldn't be so big a challenge." Anakin said.

" All right, but we cant just leave everything here. Can we?"

" Take only the few possession that you need." Obi-wan said." The rebels can provide and besides, my ship isn't nearly big enough."

" So Padmé, you don't have to take your entire wardrobe." Anakin commented playfully.

" Anakin Skywalker, my wardrobe is of no concern of yours. I'm a retired senator, I can take what I please."

" Yeah well, all I'm taking are the kids and my lightsaber, but Obi-wan that doesn't look like your lightsaber."

" Its not, when Sidious and I were fighting I broke his saber and he knocked me unconscious, or you can even go so far as to say he pushed me off a balcony, then he took my saber I think and put his crystal in it, the rest… you can guess."

" Alright master but remember that weapon is your life."

" Anakin spare me your lectures and get on with it so we can leave."

" Of course master whatever you say."


	7. Its Just Frustrating

Chapter 6: It's Just Frustrating

Sidious sat at his desk, browsing over report after report, not really reading all of them and the ones he did read passed through his eyes into his mind and out. Although as he was getting near the bottom of papers one report caught his eye and made them turn sickly yellow. Another one of his transport fleets carrying weapons for the Death Star had been attacked and the cargo destroyed. This was it, the rebels were turning from a throne in his side to a sharp branch.

It was time to call in the bounty hunter, Boba Fett, and perhaps Xen herself could help to. So that's what he did he called them in and had a long wait.

XxX

A three hour wait for Boba to be exact and when he finally arrived the sun was setting.

" Greetings Lord Sidious, how can I be of service?" Boba asked. Xen sneered.

" This rebel alliance is beginning to frustrate me, I want you both the secretly accompany my next cargo fleet and when the rebels attack track them down. Get into their base and find out what you can."

" Sure Sidious, I could use a little fun." Xen said.

" It is not fun. And its time you start calling me master."

" Why? I don't require you to call me lady Xen do I? I would think you would do the same."

" Forget it then."

" Oh and Lord Sidious, I need pay for this job."

" How much."

" Worth at least five hundred thousand credits."

" That is a complete rip off. Nothing is worth that much."

" Xen do you realize this is his low price?" Sidious asked angrily." Keep your tongue behind your teeth."

" As you say Sidious, as you say."

" Done." Sidious said to Boba.

" Good, we will be on our way then sir." Xen said as she walked out her leather pumps clacking loudly on the floor.

" See you when the job is done Lord Sidious." Boba said as he to exited.

_**Darn I was hoping it wouldn't be this short. Ah oh well, it held a lot of info. And I have another chapter just uploaded as well, and now I must have a Coke to clear my mind and arteries, okay bad joke. **_


	8. Yavin IV

**_You liked the saber part. That was just an extra little ingredient that I threw in there, I didn't even think about it, oh well just glad you liked it and I'm also glad my faithful reviewers returned._**

Chapter 7: Yavin IV

Yavin IV was green moon. Covered in dense forests and ancient temples long since abandoned by the ancient and extinct race that once thrived there. One of those temples, and the largest has the home of the rebels. Obi-wan took his shuttle over it and was contacted.

" State your name and business or we will shoot you down." Came the quite rude voice of a man on the other side of the comm.

" Obi-wan Kenobi. I'm here at the request of Bail Organa along with Anakin and Padmé Skywalker."

" Yes we have been expecting you. Land behind the temple."

And it was good thing the rebel had said that for Obi-wan's ship had just come over the roof of the place. Carefully he landed the ship his old padawan sneaking up behind him and shaking his head. Obi-wan never took any risks.

Once they were all out and ready Bail came out of the temple to greet them.

" Obi-wan, I'm so glad that you made it, and Anakin, Padmé, I'm just happy to see you alive." Bail said. Then his eyes fell on Luke and Leia." And these must be your children."

" Yep." Said Luke.

" Nice to meet you to. Padmé follow me, me have a lot to discuss. Anakin, Obi-wan, children, this man will show you where you can stay." Bail said referring to a tall man with shaggy black hair. Obi-wan and Anakin followed him as well has the children who were dragging their bags of belongings behind them.

Padmé and Bail walked into the temple. The ground floor was nothing more than a hanger bay which housed hundreds of ships.

" Bail, I thought you had a fleet."

" We do, they are on the planet Yavin. Its bare and deserted, we had to land our cruisers somewhere and not to worry we are in constant communication."

They walked up a flight a stairs and into a hallway, at the end of it was a turbo lift.

" We have added a few extra stories to the temple above and below." Bail said as the two retired senators walked into it. Bail pressed the top floor button and the lift shot up. It opened in about five seconds into another hallway which at the end split into two going to the right and the left.

Bail led Padmé to the first door to the right in this hallway, behind it was a conference room, completely empty except for the table and chairs. Both retired senators took a seat, opposite from each other.

" So Bail, what did you want to talk about?"

" I'm a little concerned about what Sidious has built."

" What do you mean?"

" My small fleets that roam around tell me he built a huge battle station."

" And why do your fleets know this?"

" It's a long story, the sum of it is that we found out the Emperor was taking huge transport fleets to one particular spot in space to build something. So we attacked all we could but it was still built, I was wondering if you had any ideas to find out what it is."

" Haven't you sent any spies?"

" Yes and none return."

" What about Anakin and Obi-wan?"

" I was hoping you would suggest that. That's a reason I brought them here."

" And why did you bring me here?"

" I needed another political mind, Mon Mothma and I just don't cut it."

" Well in any case you should send Anakin and Obi-wan."

" Yes. I think I will here," Bail said pulling a data pad from his robes." Tell them about it and give them this, the coordinates for the thing."

" Alright. And Bail?"

" Yes."

" Where can I find you?"

" The door across from this room and you can find your husband down the hall to the left and second door to the right of that hall."

" Thanks."

" Alert me when they leave."

" Of course."

Padmé then got up and left to go tell Anakin and Obi-wan the news, she had a feeling a covert mission like this would be a good thing for them, especially since the business before Sidious took over with the council and Anakin being exiled.

Giving them a chance to talk alone might repair any strings that had been cut so to speak.

**_I know these first chapters have not been very action packed but… lets just say its far from over._**


	9. Two Investigations

Chapter 8: Two Investigations

Just a few hundred light-years away from the invisible border line that separated the Empire from the rest of the universe flew the transport fleet that Xen and Boba were stealthily flying around waiting for the rebels to strike. This fleet was a decoy and bigger than any of the other ones before it. Sidious was not as idiotic in his age as he should have been. And he was not willing to sacrifice any more finishing touches to the Death Star.

The fleet flew slowly, not wanting the rebels timing to go wrong. An hour went by, and another than finally a small attack fleet made up of six rebel battle cruisers came out of hyperspace. Quickly Xen and Boba swung their ships onto a near by asteroid and waited. The little attack lasted for twenty minutes, as the rebels were entering their coordinates Xen tapped into their navigation computer with her own and downloaded the destination. She sent it to Boba being careful to disguise it as a regular wave of electrons typically found around star cruisers in space.

Once the rebels left Xen and Boba entered the coordinates into their computers and headed for the rebel destination, a moon called Yavin IV.

Yavin IV

Obi-wan and Anakin headed into the base hanger. Padmé had briefed them on what Bail wanted them to do, they were more than happy to as anyone could imagine. Both had decided it best to take a civilian transport the rebels owned. It was big enough to hold about eight people. But before going to this super weapon they needed an imperial ship. Since the fighters were droids and they couldn't capture a cruiser they had to go to Coruscant and steal a shuttle.

Obi-wan's shuttle he got on Tatooine wouldn't cut it, even though it was Lamba class it wasn't the right model, Sidious and his comrades preferred the newer 2019 Lamba class shuttles, Obi-wan had the old 1018 class. As their ship broke the atmosphere Anain began to furiously enter coordinates into the navigation computer.

" Anakin?"

" Mmm?"

" Are you in some big rush to get to Coruscant or have you just acquired a taste for typing fast?"

" No, I'm in a big rush to get to their weapon station or whatever its called."

" Really, and why is that?"

" Because I want to see how big the station is and check out its engines and stuff master." Anakin replied sarcastically.

" What, are you worried that when we get there the engines will be gone?"

" No, I'm worried when we get there the engines will be armed."

Obi-wan chuckled slightly as the ship sped into hyper space.

" Anakin you should know that engines are never armed. Its the view ports."

" Is that so?"

" Well of course."

" And how do you know so much about view ports master?"

" Well after traveling the galaxy with Qui-gon you tend to pick up a few things."

" That's wonderful."

" I know."

" And so it that lightsaber you have."

" Anakin, don't start."

" Obi-wan you know I will never let you forget this."

" Anakin, Anakin, Anakin, dear Anakin, I will never forget it so you can stop lecturing me now thank you."

" No, I need some insurance policy and your words don't cut it."

Coruscant

Landing in on the old senate building where Sidious kept his shuttles was a very easy task. But sadly it was about to get a bit more… complex. As Anakin and Obi-wan exited their ship thirty battle droids approached them. The droid with red markings was the first to speak.

" We need to see your permit." The droid said. Anakin feigned searching his pockets while grabbing his lightsaber.

" Sorry, It appears I left it at home."

" Left it at home? That… that doesn't compute… you are under arrest please drop all your possessions and do not resist when we hey drop those lightsabers" But he never finished as one of those blue lightsabers decapitated him. The rest of them hesitated before opening fire as there were several high ranking people approaching. The Jedi cut them down and ran for the first shuttle they saw.

" That was smooth Anakin, ' it appears I left it at home'."

" I learned it from you Obi-wan."

" Well that just makes me feel all fuzzy inside then."

They then boarded the shuttle and off the went.

**_Yes this chapter was a little to… comedyish, and that was not a real word so ignore it, well don't ignore it but… never mind. Just know that this isn't turning into a comedy. _**


	10. Yavin Again

**_Oh I so love playing with the character of Xen. You know, I might right a whole fic about her turning away from the Jedi, what do you guys think? Would you read it?_**

Chapter 9: Yavin… Again

The moon Yavin IV. It was a green place, full of vegetation clearly visible from space. Xen and Boba Fett looked down at the place, Fett had insisted on scanning it but Xen was never much for patience. She waited anyway, drumming her leather gloved hands on the top of her control consol.

" Alright." Came the voice of Boba through her comm." I found their base, follow me, we're going to land a mile away that way we'll be less noticeable."

" Fine, fine, honestly I don't care, lets just get onto the stupid planet before I get to fat and my leather suit bursts."

" I'd like that."

" I bet you would, and I'd like to cut your head off, but we're forced to work together so lets try to get along then. Shall we?"

" Whatever."

And so the two ships flew down towards the green orb, Slave I leading the way with and Xen ship following it closely.

They both landed side by side in a clearing that the slightly dense forest encircled. Xen was the first to leave her ship and Boba came out a few minutes after.

" Can you sneak around it that outfit?"

" Shut up green man and follow me."

" My armor is not green, my under mesh is."

" I really do not care, and you are begging to give me a migraine so you can follow me or we can work separately. Your choice."

" No way I'm following some assassin in skin tight leather."

" Good." And with that Xen walked into the forest using the force to guide her.

Half An Hour Later

The temple where the rebels were was clearly visible. Sidious just said he wanted them to find the base, so mission accomplished. But there was no hurt in a little exploration, and besides something told her she was in for some fun.

" Girl could use a little fun." She muttered as she propelled herself onto the rood of the place. There was a nice little air vent she saw, and it was open, just big enough for her to fit in. And so she slithered in when her comm. beeped. Grudgingly she answered.

" What?"

" This Fett, what the hell are you doing?"

" I'm teaching."

" What?"

" I'm teaching you how to properly sneak into a base."

" Well wiggling your rear end out of a vent somehow doesn't seem like a very useful lesson."

" The only reason my end is wiggling is because I am trying to talk to you and get into a vent, do the math this isn't some sort of stealthy entrance."

" I'm going back to my ship."

" Lovely, report back to Sidious while your at it."

" What should I tell him you are doing?"

" Use your imagination moron." Xen spat as she disconnected the call and entered the vent system fully.

After hours of crawling around in the hot vents ( and in a skin tight leather suit) Xen finally reached a grate over a most promising room.

Two children with lightsabers were there dueling and a woman. With flowing chestnut hair. She could practically smell the Skywalker stench on her, this was his wife. How cute.

Quickly she activated her two lightsabers and cut the grate jumping down into the room. She landed right in the middle of Padmé and the kids. She turned pushing the little teen with the force into a table.

Then she turned to Padmé, and pushed her as well, she landed with a thud back against the stone wall. As quickly as she could she pulled out her comlink and called Sidious.

" Oh Sidious, I have a situation."

" What is it?"

" It seems I have Skywalkers wife cornered, with no one around."

" Kill her."

" Are you sure, couldn't I bring her and we could use her as bait."

" No, its to risky, kill her now."

" As you wish master."

**_Ha cliffhanger! And this chapter, a comedy and thriller at the same time._**


	11. Assassins Blade

Chapter 10: Assassins Blade

" So… you are just…going to… kill me?" Asked Padmé out of breath for slamming into the stonewall.

" Sidious commands it, it happens, that's the way and Empire works."

" The do it."

" Wait, wait, there is more, you know I remember from when I was a Jedi marriage was strictly prohibited. You know this right?"

" Yes."

" And yet you still married the chosen one and ruining his future as a Jedi."

" If you are going to kill me do it now!"

" Let me just cut to the point. You know what happens when somebody gets married to a Jedi in this empire don't you?"

" They get lectured by a bit"

" Now, now dear no need for harsh language. And no that is not what happens. Instead they die!" Cried Xen raising one of her saber.

" No!" Luke cried standing up and calling on the force. Xen turned around as a wave of power hit her knocking her against the wall and she was rendered unconscious.

Luke ran up to him mother as she got up Leia shortly after.

" Thank you." Padmé said hugging Luke.

" Well dad taught me how. Do you think I can become a knight after this?"

" You're thirteen, from what your father has told me no one has ever risen to Jedi knight until the age of twenty."

" Mom, what should we do about her?"

" Leia call the guards."

" Okay." And soon after that the whole room was swarming with rebels. The woman was taken to the high security cell deep under ground.

Hours Later

Sidious sat at his desk waiting for Xen to call in. She never did, he had called Boba who had said she never came out of the temple. The logical reason was that she had been captured. It was defiantly time now, he could take an army to Yavin and defeat the rebels, and also get Xen back at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone, the old metaphor he had picked up somewhere on Naboo. Sidious called in one of his droid magna guards that he had confiscated after Grevious's death. Now they were his own.

" Guard."

" Yes sir?"

" Tell captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle, I'm leaving for the Death Star."

" As you wish."

Sidious was headed for the Death Star and so, he sensed, were Kenobi and Skywalker.


	12. The Death Star

**_I have the rest of this plotted all the way to the end and we are sadly close to it ( the end of this one I mean. Hint) _**

Chapter 11: The Death Star

Hours After Xen's Capture

Sidious sat inside his small throne room aboard his shuttle extremely agitated. His apprentice hadn't reported back to him. Trying to connect with her comlink had done nothing. He could only assume she had gotten captured.

An idea popped up inside his brain then. Boba Fett was still there, quickly activating his comlink he dialed in the number.

" Greetings Lord." Said Boba's hologram.

" Fett where is Xen."

" That's what I would like to know, I have been waiting here for hours."

" Then my suspicions are correct. She was captured."

" This means I can leave then?"

" Leave."

" Thank you." The connection was cut then and Sidious slumped back in his black velvet covered chair, captain Kagi then entered his small room.

" Sir we are landing in the Death Star now."

" Good, good, see to it that Grand Moff Tarkin is there to greet me. I believe we will wipe out our rebels friends very soon."

" As you wish Lord Sidious."

Anakin And Obi-wan

" Is that it Anakin?" Obi-wan asked looking out of the front view port and pointing at a round moon like object in the distance.

" Obi-wan I have no idea, but these are the coordinates."

" The dark side of the force flows strongly around here."

" Mmm, indeed it does master Kenobi." Yoda's voice said behind them. Obi-wan and Anakin both turned around in shock to see the ghost of the dead Jedi master.

" Master Yoda?" Anakin asked.

" Indeed." Yoda said.

" Why are you here?"

" Mmm, came I did to apologize, and to warn you." Yoda said." Unwise was I, to think that exiling you was the best thing." Yoda's ears lowered.

" Apology excepted then." Anakin said in awe. Never had Yoda done anything he had to apologize for.

" Thank you I do. The dark side, affecting my light greatly it was. But off the real subject that is. To warn you I came, Darth Sidious landed on the station ahead he has."

" So that is the station."

" Indeed. Here a chance you have to defeat him, look around the place if you must, but do not seek Sidious out, expecting you he is." And then the little green ghost faded away rejoining the current of the force, the moment following was short lived as the internal comm. of the ship chimed. Anakin accepted the call.

" We have you in our sights now please transit your imperial code and prepare for landing." The voice said.

" Our code has been deleted."

" Hold on a moment while I consult with my commanding officer."

Obi-wan shook his head.

" _No surprise who his officer is."_ He telepathically said to Anakin.

" _Sidious, and watch, they'll let us land without the codes."_

" _He is trying to trap us."_

" _So what do we do?"_

" _Anakin you should know this, we spring the trap."_

" _Sorry master, I had forgotten how"_

" Shuttle you are cleared to land in section Delta Two, Hanger D Seventeen." The voice on the other end of the connection said, this time it was a droid.

" Thanks. But exactly where is that?"

" Stay on present course."

" But where is it?"

" Stay on present course."

" Alright." Anakin snapped cutting the connection." I hate these droids, you just cant use mind tricks."

" Anakin the hanger is right in front of us."

" I see it now."

Anakin angled the ship into the bay and landed smoothly. No one was there to greet them. When they exited the ship into the place there were two doors. One was magnetically sealed shut, impossible to open even with lightsabers. The other was open.

" He wants us to come to him." Anakin muttered.

" And he isn't that far away."

" Wait, why is he not blocking his force signature."

" Its part of this trap."

" Well lets go then."

The pair entered the hallway the open door led to. It was very large with one large door at the end. A storage room.

It opened up slowly and the place behind was no storage room, but a control center. Sidious's presence was in there but Anakin and Obi-wan could not pinpoint where.

Slowly Anakin walked up to the computer consol. Pressing a few switches he began downloading the schematics to the station.

" What the hell are you doing?" Obi-wan asked.

" Taking the bait."

" Good… good." Sidious voice came from nowhere and the lights went out.

" Sidious show yourself!" Anakin yelled taking the prints out of the dispenser. A perfect technical map of the whole station.

" Patience Skywalker, first take your bait and go to your ship." Sidious's voice instructed.

" Lets humor him." Obi-wan suggested.

" This is a stupid trap."

Anakin and Obi-wan strode back into the hanger bay they had landed in. The power had been shut down and the red emergency lights were ablaze. The two Jedi activated their lightsabers. And stood back to back scanning the room for any sign of Sidious.

Obi-wan was the first to feel the ripple in the force. Anakin felt it too, and shortly after a huge ball of force lightning crashed into him sending him shooting away from Obi-wan and crashing into the shuttle boarding ramp. He was unconscious now.

Obi-wan directed his focus to where the wave of lightning had come from. Just above one of the red lights and in the shadow. Using everything he had every ounce of power he could muster he slammed it into the spot causing a cloaked figure to jump down from the shadow above the light as it exploded and the wall dented several feet in.

" Well, well, it seems you are more powerful than I could have ever imagined master Kenobi."

" Leave Sidious."

" Ah yes, the negotiator. Kenobi who would rather talk than fight. I thought I killed you, but in case I didn't I kept your lightsaber, that way if you ever came back your own creation could kill you." Sidious hissed activating a red bladed lightsaber, Obi-wan recognized the handle it was his.

He jumped at Sidious who struck at his legs narrowly missing. Landing behind the dark lord Obi-wan struck as Sidious turned and parried. Not another chance was given to Obi-wan as Sidious began to ferociously strike. Obi-wan parried every single one but he lost ground. He knew what Sidious was trying to do now. Back him into the corner where a few crates were. Obi-wan had an idea though. He let Sidious back him up to the crates.

As Sidious's saber pulled away from his he back flipped onto the crates.

" Am I to much for you Kenobi?"

" Your stench is."

Sidious screeched in anger as he used the force to pull the crates out from under Obi-wan's feet. Obi-wan flipped onto one of the red lights beside him and caught the crates with the force, then he tried to push them at Sidious. He tried to push them at Obi-wan. Soon the power built up between the boxes until nether one could hold in and the crates flew in both directions. Obi-wan jumped and dodged the crates which smashed into the wall and broke sending a flurry of objects everywhere.

Sidious wasn't as lucky. He dodged the first crate that came his way but the second smashed into his abdomen sending him crashing into the wall behind him. Obi-wan wasn't about to go see how he was doing. Instead he went and picked up Anakin and ran into the shuttle. He set him down in the co pilots seat and took off. Thankfully no one fired at him and he was able to jump into hyperspace.

**_Hoped you guys liked this one, I just had to type an action sequence, I was so tired of just conversations. Oh and now it pretty much goes all down hill for Sidious here, Xen is different. _**


	13. Surprise Anakin

Chapter 12: Surprise Anakin

Arrival on Yavin was unpleasant, so many questions were directed at Obi-wan and Anakin when they exited their ship it impossible to think. They broke free of the crowed and met Organa in the hanger of the temple. Anakin's splitting headache ment Obi-wan had to debrief the retired senator.

The two went into the conference room and sat down.

" Alright Bail lets get started."

" Yes, but before we do I would like you to know a woman attempted to assassinate Padmé today."

" That is… disturbing."

" Anakin should know."

" He will, Padmé will tell him when he gets to his quarters."

" Fine, fine. Now what information have you dug up?" Organa asked giving the slight impression of a hungry dog. He really wanted the Republic restored, Obi-wan couldn't blame him for that, but proper manners were called for on… some occasions.

" I have a map of the station." Obi-wan said pulling the prints out of his pocket.

" This is good." Said Organa looking the paper over. " I'll download it into the system. We'll need it soon I think."

" Good."

" So did you run into any problems."

" Sidious."

" Well?"

" We had a duel, and he lost."

" Did you kill him?"

" No, Anakin was unconscious and I had to run."

" Shame. You could have ended it right there."

" Bail, don't talk to me like that, you had plenty of chances to end his reign as Chancellor."

" Sorry master Kenobi, I meant no offense."

" None taken."

XxX

" Anakin!" Padmé cried throwing herself into his arms as he entered their room. Luke and Leia were dinner.

" Padmé, what happened, I've only gone a few hours." Anakin said putting his hand on his head.

" Anakin Skywalker, you know perfectly well you've been gone a whole day. And, I we had a problem."

" What kind of problem." Anakin asked seriously forgetting his throbbing head.

" Someone tried to kill me."

" Are they here."

" Yes, in the lower levels, high security cell."

" Padmé wait here."

" Anakin what are"

" Wait here."

Anakin practically sprinted down the hallway to the turbo lift, he ran into Obi-wan before he got there.

" Anakin what's the rush, I thought you had a headache."

" Obi-wan get out of my way."

" Oh, heard about the assassination attempt."

" You knew!"

" No, Bail told me when I was meeting with him."

" I'm going to kill whatever bastard tried to"

" Anakin, calm down, Jedi do not kill their prisoners. No matter what their crimes."

" Obi-wan in case you haven't noticed the Jedi are extinct!" Anakin said brushing past him and into the elevator. As it was closing Obi-wan replied.

" Not yet."

Anakin never heard it as the lift carried him down to the lower levels. Good thing he had studied the map of this place. He went down into a small lobby, whci one hallway connected to. It was very narrow and no so long. In front of it, in the middle of the lobby was a control desk. Behind it, what could only be the prison warden.

" Hello Master Jedi, how can I help you?"

" Where is the assassin!"

" Down the cell hall, B-12"

Anakin ran down and found cell B-12. He opened the door and it revealed a woman. Dressin completely in black leather, and sitting on the cot in the corner of the cell.

" Hello Jedi." She said. That voice rang a bell, the woman who had almost killed him over Mustafar. Her name was Xen.

" I remember you!" Anakin flared grabbing his saber hilt.

" Really, well so do I, so now we know each other, lets have a spot of tea and talk then shall we?"

" No, I'm going to kill you. Then we can talk."

" Stupid boy. When I was a Jedi we never killed our captives."

" Thing have changed since the order was blown away, by you and that lying bast"

" Am I mistaken or didn't you at one time consider him a friend, mentor?"

" That was before he tried to manipulate me to the dark side and kill my wife."

" Oh, you mean that pathetic brown haired one? So she was your wife. You know I would have killed her if your little offspring hadn't caught me off guard. Did you teach them to take little cheep shots?"

" Shut up. Now I am going"

" Anakin!" Obi-wan said bursting into the cell.

" Get out Obi-wan!"

" The imperial fleet is on its way!"

" What!" Cried Anakin putting his saber hilt away and turning to Obi-wan.

" Aw, how cute, a pathetic band of rebels about to be crushed by Darth Sidious and his fleet." Xen sneered.

" What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

" I mean you have no time to prepare, if you were just now alerted then you have a half hour. Not much time to prep your troops for their first full scale battle is it?"

" She is right." Obi-wan said.

" Yeah, as much as I hate to say it she is." Anakin agreed.

" You have no choice but to evacuate."

Anakin nodded as he and Obi-wan ran out shutting the cell door behind them.

Half An Hour Later

The rebels were gone. They took every important thing they had with them and destroyed the rest. But those important things didn't include Xen. She laughed and laughed while she waited for rescue in her cell. They had made a big mistake in not killing her.

**_Hope you liked this one too, its so fun playing around with the character Xen. She and Anakin make a good two arguing._**


	14. New Planet

**_When I said that thing about Padmé I used the words " to repair any strings that might have been broken". Perhaps none were, perhaps all were and they were repaired. If Obi-wan and Anakin are getting along then the strings were repaired. I really don't see any more point in talking about it especially since it was a hope, even if it happened. Sorry if that is a bad thing but these last chapters will make up for it, both are going to be very long info filled except for this one, the next one with action and, well just read and review if you like it I guess._**

Chapter 13: New Planet

Sidious's fleet arrived over Yavin IV a mere five minutes after the rebels had left. He of course didn't know that but he was curious as to why they didn't have a fleet there to attack him.

" Captain." He said. " Are there any other ships on the radar?"

" No sir."

" Send landing parties down and raid the rebel base. Bring back any information you find and any… prisoners as well."

" Roger, roger."

And so the he search that amounted to absolutely no information began. The rebels had either taken it with them when they left of deleted it. They did find a prisoner though, a woman dressed in black leather, a droid recognized her as Xen, Sidious's apprentice.

They brought her back up to her master who looked pleased and displeased at the same time.

" You ever sneak into an enemy base without my orders and you'll be punished."

" Hey you're the one that ordered me to kill the senator."

" Yes, but I wasn't counting on the fact that you would be defeated by her and captured."

" I wasn't defeated by her!"

" Then what the hell could have happened."

" A padawan Jedi caught me off guard and knocked me out. Her stupid children."

" What? Did you say children?"

" Yes, I thought you knew."

" No, no I didn't, but now they have a weakness." Sidious smiled. " Set a course for Coruscant. They will come to kill us."

" They just ran from us you moron!"

" That is because they had no time to prep their men for a first battle. Now they have all the time they need."

" Oh perfect, and what if they defeat us."

" You overestimate their chances."

" No I'm thinking logically, something that doesn't happen around here to much."

" Alright then, take a shuttle and go to the Death Star, wait for further orders there."

" With pleasure."

Somewhere Near Ren-Var

Anakin and Obi-wan sprinted to the bridge when the ship came out of hyper space. They had been talking to Padmé and the children.

Bail was on the bridge as well as some captain.

" Bail why did we stop." Anakin asked.

" This planet will be our new home for a while."

" Ren-Var! That is the most dangerous waste land ever."

" More dangerous than Hoth, because that is the second choice."

" What the third?"

" We go and attack Coruscant right now, or we sit and prepare."

" What, we're going to attack Coruscant!"

" Yes, part of the reason we pulled out. Didn't need any casualties, and we need to regroup, some of my small attack fleets are still roaming around out there."

" Yes, I see what you mean… wait, when you pulled out did you take and prisoners with you?"

" No, just information."

" DAMN IT! Do you realize we had a servant directly of Sidious in custody!"

" No, but there isn't anything we can do about it now, just calm down."

" Calm down? Calm down! Oh, I've been very clam up till now when you let the woman who tried to assassinate my wife go free."

" Anakin," Obi-wan said. " Calm down, there is no guarantee Sidious searched the base and found her."

" He probably knows we had her Obi-wan and I think he would search the base."

" Alright Anakin, come with me, let Bail do his job."

" Thank you master Kenobi." Bail said. " Now start preparing the ships for landing."

" Yes sir."

**_Sorry its so short but the next and last one before the sequel to this will be longer trust me. Oh and if you're wondering why I want to make a sequel and not end it here, that's because… lets just say I want a woman villain. Oh nad the Death Star stuff in case you're wondering is what the next one is kind of going to be about._**


	15. Battle In Space

**_In honor of this last chapter I propose we all drink Coke. Well at least I will, and I'm guessing Darth Gladiator45 too._**

Chapter 14: Battle In Space

Preparing for a first full scale battle is like preparing to kill yourself. Everyone is scared, scared of dying, of suffering, and especially scared of the enemy. No matter how much the commanding rebels ensured their legions, squads, attack fleets or otherwise that from the battle Coruscant would be theirs and the Republic restored there was still doubt in every soldiers mind.

The preparing and planning took a full two weeks. Anakin spent that time training his children, they of course would not come but when the opportunity presented itself for training Anakin rarely passed it by.

On the last day before the battle Obi-wan entered the makeshift sparring room where he found Anakin teaching his children a lightsaber technique called Shi-Cho, the simplest form, he also saw a little Ataru in the stances of the children, Qui-Gon and Yoda's favorite.

" Anakin, they are ready. The troops have begun loading on the ships."

" Right." Anakin said turning from Obi-wan to Luke and Leia. " Bye kids, be good and don't give your mother a hard time."

" Alright dad." Luke said angling his training saber at Leia and striking. Leia of course parried her brothers attacks easily.

" Luke you are so predictable." Leia said.

" Really?" Luke said feigning and uppercut and bringing the saber down to Leia's feet. It would have been a crippling blow had the sabers been full power. Instead it stung Leia's legs and caused her to fall onto the mat. Luke had won, this time. Anakin and Obi-wan smiled as they left.

XxX

Officers on the bridge running every where making final preparations for hyper space examining each detail of the coordinates over and over again was enough to make Anakin laugh. Not loudly of course though even if he had he doubted anyone would notice except Obi-wan who seemed to notice anyway.

" Anakin, they don't want any accidents, this battle is big it decides the fate of the whole galaxy, they don't want to be the ones to mess it up." Obi-wan said somewhat sternly as the ships lurched into hyper space making the crew breath a sigh of relief.

" Yep Obi-wan, I know what you mean."

" Glad to hear it."

" Yep, just another typical battle, one that you'll be fighting with that lightsaber."

" Anakin, I haven't had enough time."

" Really, what about the week you were out of the planning stuff and I was in, hmm?"

" There were no parts I could use and besides…"

" I think you're growing attached to Sidious's old saber, eh master?"

" You know Anakin, you've grow quite attached to that little astromech droid. R2-D2."

" Whoa, that is different, he can communicate and he has somewhat of a personality. The saber you have and an inanimate object. One that Sidious owned."

" Call me sentimental then."

XxX

Obi-wan and Anakin stayed on the bridge in this good mood for the whole trip. The crew found it rather annoying since most of them thought they were going to their deaths.

The ships burst out of hyper space above the metal orb Coruscant. A droid fleet was there to meet them. They seemed evenly matched now. Both fleets the same size, now all that mattered was the quality of the people, or droids in them.

The first shots were fired by the rebels on Anakin's orders. And so the bombardment started until the fighters came out. And now just half an hour after the battle started it had become full scale. This is where Anakin and Obi-wan come into play.

Both took off in a new type of interceptor, the design a cross between a Jedi Interceptor and a Vulture Droid. After leaving the safety of the hanger bay both Jedi were immediately attacked by a swarm of tri- fighters. Anakin had R2 lock onto them and he squeezed the trigger, just below the top of the yoke that steered his ship, sending out a huge flurry of missiles and destroying the swam in a burst of superheated gas as well as plasma.

The two Jedi flew side by side, literally cutting through the armada of Imperial ships. They had developed their own plan along with the help of a rebel commander. That was to make a clear path to Coruscant so that they may send down landing legions and storm the military base.

That would be easy enough to do. The rebel fleet was directly in front of the Imperial one, behind that was Coruscant. A gap of missing command ships in the middle would be enough for the transports to fly through quickly and land on the planet.

Anakin and Obi-wan swarmed around the Imperial ships that were being heavily bombarded to clear the path, shooting missiles and the small bombs that their new interceptors carried down at the ships.

" Anakin." Obi-wan called while dropping a couple of bombs on an imperial ship that was charred from explosions of plasma. " This ship is a floating shell, if we can split it in half and get it out of the way…"

" Then we have a clear path to Coruscant, gotcha. So any bright ideas?"

" We need to go back to the capitol ship and get a squad of heavy bombers. Then we blow the crap out of that hull."

" Good of idea as any. Hang on."

" What the hell are you doing!"

" Just dropping half my missiles on the thing."

" That is crazy Anakin. All you'll have are you cannons."

" Correction master, all I'll have are a few atomic charges I armed this thing with before I took off… then my laser cannons." Anakin said as his missiles hit the charred hull exploded and made a huge gash.

" You're going to drop atomic charges on the thing! Anakin you cannot waste those, they could cut a ships shields."

" That's the idea master, I drop the charges, it makes a deeper gash in the hull and the explosion travels to the surrounding capitol ships, it might short out their shields. Then we call in the bomb squad."

" Just do it before we get shot."

" Of course master." Anakin said pressing a button on his consol. Out of the small cargo hold of his ship came at least a dozen small round charges no bigger than two heads put together.

" Alright master time to get out of here." Anakin said turning around. Obi-wan follows, another squadron of droids flew at them only to join the dust in space. Once they were out of range of the bombs they turned their ships around. The rebel ships in the area did the same at seeing the charges. Then something went horribly wrong. The charges were hit as they fell by an imperial ship they was flying over the hull. Instead on hitting their target the charges hit the ship and exploded. A huge blinding blue light swept out forcing Anakin and Obi-wan to look away. When it cleared they saw the devastation.

The imperial ship was headed straight down to the shell and was nothing more than a huge clump of plasma. The bomb had also shorted out the shields of nearby imperial capitol ships as well as vaporized several squads of vulture droids.

The hunk of plasma crashed down into the hull and split it in half. Then both pieces of the hull and the ball of plasma went their separate ways leaving a clear path to the planet.

" Well Obi-wan, looks like we wont be needing that bomb squad after all." Anakin said with a cocky grin on his face. Then he called in the troop transports telling them to land now. And so the sped toward Coruscant to the military base, Anakin and Obi-wan right behind the though at the last second they turned heading for the senate district and Sidious.

XxX

Sidious stood and looked out of his huge window to see several dozen transport ships headed for the military base. He also glimpsed two little interceptors heading to his building. Anakin and Obi-wan, Kenobi and Skywalker. Now he was glad Xen was on the Death Star, he could have fun killing the two little Jedi all by himself.

XxX

Anakin and Obi-wan touched down on a landing platform that connected to the Emperors building. A welcoming party of destroyer droids rolled up to greet the. The Jedi cut as many down as they could before the activated their shields and pushed the rest of the ledge of the platform.

" You know, you would think Sidious would want to fight us himself and not send droids at us." Anakin mused as he and Obi-wan walked into the building and into a huge hall with a line of turbo lifts at the end.

" He does want to fight us himself. He just needs to prepare, that's why he is sending these droids."

" Yeah well if he is hoping to slow us down then he is in for a rude awakening." Anakin said as they begun to walk down the hallway.

Then a small group of six magnaguards came out of a door to their left. Anakin turned to them activating his lightsaber.

" You guys, you're really asking for it aren't you?"

" Drop you weapons Jedi."

" Never." Said Obi-wan as the two Jedi leaped at the pack of metal idiots. The guards stabbed at them with their electro staffs only to be cut in half and then decapitated.

The last droid struck at Anakin who parried the electric staff and Obi-wan ran to the turbo lift. Anakin made a series of cuts which decapitated the droid as well as left him limbless.

Anakin caught up with Obi-wan and the lift door open.

" You know Sidious is giving us a nice warm up."

Obi-wan stroked his beard as the two entered the lift and it shot up. Indeed it was a warm up.

The lift doors slid open into a hallway which in the middle intersected with two others but went straight on to a door. That led to Sidious. Activating their weapons Obi-wan and Anakin went up to the door and it shot open. The two walked in and the door closed.

The room had changed since Anakin was there before. There were black velvet carpets and instead of statues of diplomats there were statues of Sith.

The sofas down in the middle bowl of the room that had once been made of red leather and had been small were replaced by black and crimson velvet ones. At the far end of the room was the huge window. In front of it the old chancellor's desk and behind that Sidious saber in hand and sitting in the old chair.

" Welcome Anakin and Obi-wan." Sidious said standing up. " I must say I was surprised when you bested me on the Death Star, but mark my words it wont happen again."

" You are right." Obi-wan said.

" This time you die." Anakin finished. " Two to one aren't exactly great odds."

" Correct, not for you." Sidious said extending his hands and pushing his desk at the two Jedi. They leaped and rolled in the opposite directions. Sidious activated his lightsaber as they came at him from both sides. Obi-wan came first, he leaped into the air and kicked him the face causing him to fall and roll down the steps between the sofa's holding a bloody nose.

Anakin came next and ferociously cut at the dark lord who parried each blow and struck back. Anakin backed up and lost ground. Sidious was better than ever. He cornered Anakin against the wall as Obi-wan stood up and used the force to push Sidious back into his chair which slid back and shattered the window. Sidious leaped off of it as it fell out.

" So this is how Darth Tyranus felt. Pure joy, now I see why he wanted to fight you again." Sidious sneered as Obi-wan ran up and continued the fight. This time it was Anakin's turn to take a hit, when he ran us Sidious used the force to fling him out the window. He landed on the slanted roof and slid down catching the edge at the very last moment.

Obi-wan punched Sidious in the stomach and pushed him out of the window to. Sidious caught his balance though and with great effort propelled himself onto the top roof of the place. Anakin got up onto the roof and ran after him. Obi-wan did the same.

The two came at the dark lord. Both struck and both were parried. This contest lasted until Sidious could no longer block both ambitious Jedi. On Anakin's next strike the sabers locked and Sidious pushed Obi-wan behind him and off the roof.

The Jedi master slid all the way to the bottom and fell off landing on a landing platform eight feet below. He fell on his back and was temporarily paralyzed, leaving Anakin to kill the dark lord.

In a fit of rage Anakin punched Sidious in the jaw. This blow was unexpected and the dark lord lost his balance falling off the roof and landing on the same platform where Obi-wan was. He though landed on his feet. Quickly Anakin ran down the roof as Sidious smiled twirled his saber and brought it down to Obi-wan. Just in the nick of time Anakin parried the blood red blade spun around and struck at Sidious's saber hand cutting it off. Sidious yelped in pain and jumped away to the edge of the platform. Anakin used this opportunity to check on Obi-wan

" Are you alright?"

" Anakin… I… I think I'm paralyzed."

Sidious stood up them and extended his last hand. A wave of force lightning hit Anakin and sent him hurling away from Obi-wan and over the edge of the platform. At the complete last second he grabbed on but dropped his saber. Looking down he felt a sick feeling of loss in his gut as the little metal handle landed on the roof and rolled away.

Banishing the feeling he leaped up, flipped in the air and landed in front of Sidious. Before the dark lord could do anything a dark boot made contact with his chest sending him flipping over the edge of the platform. With his last hand he grabbed on. Quickly Anakin stepped on it and looked over the edge. Sidious actually had a look of terror on his face. It vanished and he sneered up at Anakin.

" You might have defeated me. But you still have a battle station controlled by a Sith assassin to destroy. Xen will not die easily."

" Maybe not but at least I get the satisfaction of seeing the bastard who commanded Nute Gunray to kill Padmé die."

" You haven't won Anakin not YET!" Sidious screamed as he fell onto the roof and rolled off falling onto cold hard permacrete ground of Coruscant.

He ran up to Obi-wan and bent down.

" Nice work Anakin." He said. Anakin smiled and lifted the Jedi master walking into the building and stepping on Sidious's hand crushing the lightsaber it still held.

XxX

The Republic was restored a month later, the senate back up and running and a new Channcellor. Bail Organa who beat Padmé by a mere three thousand votes. There was but one thing left to take care of. A space station as big as a planet floating around out there, surrounded by a small fleet and housing an army as well as the last Sith.

Though the Republic could breath easy for a while knowing that the Republic was safe from the Sith tyrant that ruled over it for almost thirty years but the war was far from over. The last Sith still had to die and that couldn't wait forever. Anakin and Obi-wan knew this but right now they were just glad they could spend some time with Padmé and more time training Luke and Leia.

XxX

" Lady Xen, we have word that Lord Sidious has been killed." Said an officer approaching Xen from behind. She was staring out of the window in the control room of the Death Star.

" Well, they still have to deal with us then don't they?"

" Right you are milady, but what should we do now?"

" Take this piece of crap to a planet in the outer rim."

" Why?"

" So we can use resources from it."

" And then what?"

" We destroying and with it so goes the Republic."

**_Hoped you liked it, this chapter was 2018 words long and eight pages it took up. Review and look out for the next one._** **_Note, Obi-wan was only paralyzed temporarily. _**


End file.
